Misschien
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: Gewoon weer een kerstlied-fic. Dit is om het lied Misschien This Christmas. Ik weet dat de samenvatting is echt slecht, maar misschien het verhaal is beter? Dat is voor u om uit te vinden!


**Dit is mijn eerste one-shot en zang fic. Het lied is misschien deze kerst door Shane Dawson en de link zal zijn aan de onderkant van de pagina. Controleer hem op youtube. Hij is altijd op de populaire pagina. Als dit beledigt iedereen, het spijt me en ik wil er alleen op wijzen dat ik hou van kerst zo veel, maar dit is slechts een idee. Zijn nooit genoemd Fabian's ouder of verscheen op de show waar de ouders van alle anderen hebben. Ik gebruik ook het punt van hem die geen ouders in mijn andere verhaal The Shooting dus check dat uit. Het refrein is net helemaal door het FanFiction zodat je gewoon kunt lezen de eerste en sla de rest van het koor als je wilt, maar het laatste refrein is anders dus niet dat overslaan. Ik gebruik een OC maar ze is enkel en heeft een kleine rol in dit verhaal. Hoe dan ook, het lied is in het vet en ik niet de eigenaar van House Of Anubis of de song.**

**Het is Kerstmis en de kerstman is hier  
Het maken van de kinderen aan het lachen**

Fabian haatte deze tijd van het jaar, heeft altijd en zal altijd zo blijven. De gelukkige gezinnen maakte hem ziek. Hij heeft nooit geloofd in Santa en weet niet waarom ouders vertellen hun kinderen dat zielige leugen. Als het niet was voor zijn goody two shoes reputatie, zou hij te vertellen elk kind de waarheid. Zijn kind zal nooit krijgen te horen dat de kerstman echt is.

**Maar hij is gewoon een pedofiel  
Dus kun je beter kijken naar je kind**

Het is waar, hij is. Gewoon een leugen dat winkels houden omdat de ouders hun tijd verspillen kopen Kerstman verlanglijstjes, fee stof, koekjes, melk en wat ooit anders "Kerstman" behoeften. Nooit heeft hij liet zijn zus geloven dat leugen. Het is waarschijnlijk wat zij denkt van de kerstman. Een pedofiel. Hij is altijd als een vader voor Frobisher, zijn zus geweest en zoals hij zei, zal zijn kinderen nooit geloven dat hij echt is. Hij haat het zien van dikke mensen die doen alsof ze de kerstman zijn door het dragen van rode kostuums en baarden en tricking kleine onschuldige kinderen. Heeft hij niet altijd verteld niet te liegen? Dus waarom ouders? Hem en zijn zus zijn nooit zat op zijn schoot, en hij vindt het zo. Kinderen zullen waarschijnlijk ziek worden door hoeveel kinderen zitten op dezelfde bezwete schoot.

**Kerstbomen in elk huis  
Glinsterend licht**

Hij heeft ook nog nooit een kerstboom in zijn huis. Hij laat nooit zijn "Familie" een kopen en zijn zus steunt hem. De glanzende licht gewoon hem duizelig en ze maakte ooit Frobisher flauw. Wat is het punt in het zetten van cadeautjes onder een boom? Waarom niet gewoon zet ze in de woonkamer als je op een verjaardag? Is het een beetje hetzelfde, verjaardag en Kerstmis niet. Voor hem, krijg je cadeautjes beide gelegenheden. Gewoon een manier om ouders te krijgen om een hoop geld te verspillen aan cadeautjes. Kinderen zullen waarschijnlijk vervelen van hen twee weken later.

**Maar ze gewoon weer bruin en sterven,  
Of stel je hele huis in brand**

Dat is wat hij vertelt zijn "familie". Dat ze gewoon zullen sterven en branden het huis naar beneden. Niet dat hij hoe dan ook geeft. Ze waren niet ooit speciaal voor hem, zijn "familie". Hij alleen maar verzorgd over zijn zus, Frobisher. Ze betekende alles voor hem. Hij was niet van plan om het te riskeren. Hij zal nooit begrijpen waarom ouders brengen ze boom in het huis? Ze kan gemakkelijk een gezin te doden in een paar uur. Er gaat er Kerstmis

**Dit zijn de redenen waarom ik een hekel aan de seizoenen, maar imma probeer het eens.**

Fabian echt doet haat Kerstmis. Sinds geleden vandaag 13 jaar, zijn echte ouders hem en zijn zus in een weeshuis. Hij kreeg nooit waarom ze het deden. Vooral op eerste kerstdag. Alles wat hij wel weet is dat hij zichzelf beloofd dat hij nooit leuk zal hebben op Kerstmis. Dat ging voor zijn zus ook en hij stond daarbij. Ook al is hij nu 17 en was 5 toen hij beloofde het, hij is nooit gemogen Kerstmis. Zijn 13-jarige zusje is nog nooit Kerstmis gevierd, maar ze niet schelen. Ze kan net zo goed iets doen voor wraak. Dit jaar, Nina, zijn vriendin, wil dat veranderen. Misschien is het wel.

**Misschien dit jaar zal ik niet verdrietig zijn op Kerstmis  
Misschien moet ik een prettige vakantie.**

Misschien zal hij niet verdrietig. Misschien zal hem en zijn zus ze niet huilen in slaap dit jaar. Misschien zou hij glimlach voor de eerste keer in 13 jaar op Kerstmis. Misschien, zal zijn zus wat vreugde op Kerstmis te krijgen.

**Vervang mijn hart pijn en mijn pijn,  
Met maretak en candy cane**

Iedereen lijkt ook. Gewoon eten op Kerstmis. Misschien zal zijn emoties te verbergen. Hij kon raden dat zijn zus, die schijnt om niets te doen, maar huilen op Kerstmis.

**Deze kerst, kon mijn weg te gaan.**

Misschien, heel misschien ... deze kerst kon zijn weg gaan.

**Plezier met al je vrienden,  
Nippen op dat Advocaat,**

Hij ziet het al van zijn vriend in de gemeenschappelijke ruimte, zitten, praten en lachen. In principe plezier. Hij heeft nooit voegt inch Hij krijgt gewoon een boek en leest het voor de zevende honderdste keer. Kan hem niet schelen dat hij kent alle woorden in het boek uit het hoofd en ook niet zijn zus, die zit naast hem en leest met hem het boek. Het komt nooit aan hem dat zijn vrienden denkt dat hij raar. Ze denken over iets over hun vreemde vriend en zijn zus die kerst haat, maar niemand heeft het lef te zeggen. Zij allen blijven gewoon te drinken op de advocaat.

**Maar het ziet er net als jizz  
Over je bovenlip.**

Fabian heeft een heckle aan de manier waarop het is dronken. Waarom niet iedereen drinkt het normaal en niet overal krijgen? Hij denkt gewoon van het walgelijk. Hij waarschijnlijk zou reageren als zijn vriendin niet staarde hem niet mee inch Hij wilde niet het risico om haar boos. Natuurlijk, Frobisher zei iets, waardoor Fabian te lachen om zichzelf terwijl iedereen zwepen het uit hun lippen en zitten rustig met een drankje op de tafel. Ze hebben duidelijk verloren hun voorliefde voor het nu. Nina was natuurlijk het geven van Frobisher dood blikken. Als blikken konden doden ze dood zou zijn.

**Huis gemaakt van peperkoek  
Cookies als kerstbomen**

Trudy maakte iedereen weer gelukkig. Wandelen in met koekjes en peperkoek. Waar hij zat, kon Fabian net de koekjes waren kerstbomen. Waarom niet gewoon bakken vlakte cookies in plaats van tijd te verspillen? Het is allemaal gaat uiteindelijk toch hetzelfde. Iedereen was van de lade van goederen opruimen zodra Trudy liep naar binnen Fabian schudde zijn hoofd bij zijn trieste vrienden. Wie krijgen is opgewonden dan koekjes en peperkoek? Niet hij, dat is zeker.

**Het geven ya hart-en vaatziekten  
En type 2 diabetes.**

Ze kunnen je doden. Net als kerstboom's. Hij was zeker van plan om langer dan iedereen leven. Trudy is nu het aanbieden van Fabian en Frobisher de koekjes. Fabian schudde zijn hoofd in sync met zijn jongere zus. Zijn zus dan iets toegevoegd over hart-en vaatziekten en diabetes en hoe ze wilde leven. De rest van het huis was geschokt terwijl Trudy liep terug naar de keuken om bin de dood voedsel. Iedereen liet de dingen die ze hadden in hun handen terwijl Fabian lachte in zichzelf. Nina was niet blij met ons op dit punt.

**Dit zijn de redenen waarom ik een hekel aan de seizoenen, maar imma probeer het eens.**

Hij blijft denken aan meer en meer redenen waarom hij een hekel aan deze tijd van het jaar. Hij zou proberen om positieve redenen te krijgen dit jaar.

M**isschien dit jaar zal ik niet verdrietig zijn op Kerstmis  
Misschien moet ik een prettige vakantie**.

Misschien zal hij niet verdrietig. Misschien zal hem en zijn zus ze niet huilen in slaap dit jaar. Misschien zou hij glimlach voor de eerste keer in 13 jaar op Kerstmis. Misschien, zal zijn zus wat vreugde op Kerstmis te krijgen.

**Vervang mijn hart pijn en mijn pijn,  
Met maretak en candy cane**

Iedereen lijkt ook. Gewoon eten op Kerstmis. Misschien zal zijn emoties te verbergen. Hij kon raden dat zijn zus, die schijnt om niets te doen, maar huilen op Kerstmis.

**Deze kerst, kon mijn weg te gaan.**

Misschien, heel misschien ... deze kerst kon zijn weg gaan.

Frobisher's Pov

**Ik heb nog nooit rendieren fly gezien**

Nooit in mijn leven heb ik rendieren op mijn dak of vliegen in de lucht gezien.

**Ik heb nog nooit de slee klokken luiden gehoord**

Alles wat ik hoor op kerstavond is snurken van kamer Fabian's die, om eerlijk te zijn, is alles wat ik wil horen.

**Ik heb nog nooit een sneeuwpop tot leven komen**

Wanneer ooit build van mijn vriend een sneeuwpop, het nooit beweegt of begint te zingen en dansen. Dat zou gewoon plain eng.

**Ik heb nog nooit gehoord van de engelen zingen**

De enige zingende ik heb gehoord is Fabian's. Ik wil niet horen zingen komen van vrouwen in het wit.

**Maar ik hoop en ik bid  
Dat misschien deze dag Kerstmis  
Dat zal veranderen.**

Maar soms heb ik wou dat ik en gelukkig kerstfeest zal hebben. Dat zal ik niet alleen huilen de hele dag. Ik bid veel op Kerstmis ook. Dat ik mijn ouders ontmoeten op een dag. Als alleen het waar zal komen.

Fabian's pov

**Misschien dit jaar zal ik niet verdrietig zijn op Kerstmis  
Misschien moet ik een prettige vakantie.**

Misschien zal hij niet verdrietig. Misschien zal hem en zijn zus ze niet huilen in slaap dit jaar. Misschien zou hij glimlach voor de eerste keer in 13 jaar op Kerstmis. Misschien, zal zijn zus wat vreugde op Kerstmis te krijgen.

**Vervang mijn hart pijn en mijn pijn,  
Met maretak en candy cane**

Iedereen lijkt ook. Gewoon eten op Kerstmis. Misschien zal zijn emoties te verbergen. Hij kon raden dat zijn zus, die schijnt om niets te doen, maar huilen op Kerstmis.

**Deze kerst, kon mijn weg te gaan.**

Misschien, heel misschien ... deze kerst kon zijn weg gaan.

**Misschien dit jaar zal ik niet verdrietig zijn op Kerstmis  
Misschien moet ik een prettige vakantie.**

Iemand is buiten het raam lacht en zwaait naar ons. Ik regonise ze ergens vandaan. Te oud om studenten, maar daar zijn ze er niet uitzien als leraren.

**Vervang mijn hart pijn en mijn pijn,  
Laten we gewoon de hele nacht dansen.**

Dat is wat aan het doen waren en om eerlijk te zijn, dat is wat de vreemdelingen nodig. Er huilen en knuffelen elkaar. Er spreekt ook, maar ik kan niet achterhalen wat er te zeggen.

**Deze kerst, gaat mijn weg.**

Ik weet wie ze zijn ... onze ouders. Ik pakte Frobisher's hand en rende naar buiten waar ze waren. We liepen recht in een knuffel. Ze bleef zeggen hoe erg ze waren voor het verlaten van ons, maar kon me niet schelen, ze hier waren, dat is alles wat ik gaf over nu. We trokken weg naar een gezicht heb ik nooit eerder gezien. Frobisher lachend op eerste kerstdag.

**Gewoon met me dansen.**

Ik was zo blij toen ik in het huis. Ik liet Frobisher om onze ouders te praten voor een minuut, terwijl ik deed iets. Ik vond Nina zitten, kijkend naar de paren dansen. Ik trok Nina dicht bij me en begon met haar te dansen.  
"Fabian?"  
"Deze kerst gaat mijn weg"

Ok, dat duurde bijna een uur om te schrijven. Ja, ik gebruikte een OC maar ik had ook voor het verhaal zinvol. Ik hou van dit lied dus check it out:? Watch v = bnOaN2xikio of typ gewoon Maybe This Christmas van Shane Dawson in youtube. Ik hoop dat u deze one-shot vond, want ik ben heel blij met mijn zelf. Lees wat je dacht en ik zal later nog wel, Frobisher Rutter xx


End file.
